Face Off (Season II)
The second unofficial season of the the Syfy reality television series Face Off premiered on January 11, 2012. This season features 14 prosthetic makeup artists competing in a series of challenges to create makeup effects. Contestants *Myron Kinsler, 20 *Paul Miller, 22 *Racheal Treiman, 13 *Shianne Lynch, 13 *Candace Chan, 14 *Zane Krenshaw, 19 *Jonathan Ruhins, 24 *Savannah Whang, 23 *Aviana Brent, 19 *Ivy Kolipsis, 23 *Jaskar Rensaki, 19 *Leo Roberteno, 14 *Raine Romano, 21 *Matthew Hensorth, 19 Contestant Progress Episodes Episode 1: The Nightmare Returns *'Foundation Challenge:' to create a unique make-up to represent your personality, you must incorporate one object from the welcome party. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Raine *'Spotlight Challenge:' In team of Boys vs Girls, to re-imagen the Nightmare Before Christmas characters; Jack Skellington, Sally, Oogie Boogie, and Dr. Finklestien. Using a cohesive theme. **Reward: Choice of team in next spotlight challenge. **Top Looks: Jonathan & Myron **Bottom Looks: Racheal & Ivy ***Winner: Jonathan ***Eliminated: Racheal Episode 2: Illegal Aliens *'Spotlight Challenge:' After visiting the insect zoo of the Natural History Museum of Los Angeles County, create a alien using a insect as inspiration. **Top Looks: Zane & Shianne, Aviana & Savannah **Bottom Looks: Leo & Myron, Raine & Jaskar ***Winner: Shianne ***Eliminated: Jaskar Episode 3: Skin Savers *'Foundation Challenge:' to create beauty make up to fit the models costume. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Candace *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of two, do a nude body paint on two models, one to interact with the backdrop. one to camoflauge with it. Only one artist can work on each model. **Top Looks: Aviana & Ivy, Raine & Myron **Bottom Looks: Candace & Leo, Paul & Shianne ***Winner: Ivy ***Eliminated: Leo Episode 4: The Sign of Death *'Spotlight Challenge:' After visiting the Griffith Observatory, create a unique horror film villain, using a zodiac sign as inspiration. **Top Looks: Zane, Candace & Matthew **Bottom Looks: Aviana, Savannah & Ivy ***Winner: Zane ***Eliminated: Savannah Episode 5: Animostiy *'Foundation Challenge:' to create re-alistic facial hair on a model, to fit with the outfit they are wearing. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Jonathan *'Spotlight Challenge:' In teams of two, pick two animals as inspiration and create a humanoid hybrid of the two. **Top Looks: Ivy & Zane, Candace & Paul **Bottom Looks: Matthew & Aviana, Raine & Myron ***Winner: Ivy ***Eliminated: Matthew Episode 6: Enough Funny Business *'Foundation Challenge:' to turn a an ugly duckling into a beautiful model. **Reward: Immunity ***Winner: Myron *'Spotlight Challenge:' Inspired by an emotion, create a unique clown make-up, with outrageous proportions. **Top Looks: Raine, Zane & Aviana **Bottom Looks: Ivy, Jonathon & Candace ***Winner: Raine ***Eliminated: Ivy Episode 7: Royal Pains *'Spotlight Challenge:' after randomly selecting a playing card, create a make-up where the card goes one with its suit. **Top Looks: Aviana, Raine & Jonathan **Bottom Looks: Myron, Paul & Shianne ***Winner: Aviana ***Eliminated: Myron & Shianne Episode 8: Wanted Dead or Undead *'Spotlight Challenge:' to turn a Disney villian into a zombie make-up. **Top Looks: Jonathan, Zane & Paul **Bottom Looks: Aviana, Candace, & Raine ***Winner: Jonathan ***Eliminated: Aviana Episode 9: Birds of Prey *'Spotlight Challenge:' to create a human-bird hyrbid warrior make-up, using a bird of prey as inspiration. **Winner: Zane ***Eliminated: Raine & Candace Episode 10: The Final Showdown *'Spotlight Challenge': Create three original characters, from either horror, science fiction, or post apocoliptic, that will perform a dance routine choreographed by Lindsey & Craig to the track "Cinema" by Benny Benassi featuring Gary Go at the Alex Theatre in Glendale. **Winner: Zane